The invention relates to an absorbent sanitary protection device which is designed so as to be worn intralabially and comprises an anatomically shaped absorption body with a first surface which is intended to face a wearer during use and a second surface which is intended to face away from the wearer during use.
There are a great many different types of absorbent protection devices for use in connection with menstruation. The most common are sanitary napkins and panty liners which are absorbent protection devices which are worn outside the body and are in most cases fastened in the briefs of the wearer and therein collect and absorb the menstrual fluid discharged. Internal sanitary protection devices also exist in the form of tampons, or liquid-collecting arrangements which are inserted into the vagina of the user. A third category of sanitary protection devices, which have thus far not achieved market penetration, are what are known as intralabial protection devices, which are worn entirely or partly between the labia of the wearer. Such protection devices combine the advantages of both the other types of sanitary protection devices. The intralabial protection devices are therefore small and unobtrusive to wear, like the internal protection devices. Furthermore, the intralabial protection devices are not inserted into the vagina, which many wearers consider an advantage.
However, previously known intralabial protection devices suffer from a number of disadvantages, which has resulted in them not achieving commercial success in spite of their good characteristics. One problem is to keep the protection device in place during use. If the protection device is fastened in a conventional manner by way of adhesive or the like in the briefs of the wearer, it will move together with the briefs when the wearer moves. There is a risk of it moving out of position and losing its contact with the body of the wearer. As an intralabial protection device must be made relatively small and short so as to be accommodated between the labia of the wearer, even small movements of the protection device results in the risk of leakage past the protection device being drastically increased. If, however, the protection device is not fastened in the use position at all, there is a risk that it will fall out or move if a gap arises between the body of the wearer and the underwear. It is also a disadvantage if, when visiting the lavatory, the protection device comes loose and, for example, falls down into the toilet.
Another major problem is that the intralabial protection devices which have previously been available feel uncomfortable to wear. This is due to the fact that the region between the labia is very sensitive to chafing and pressure, and it has therefore proved to be virtually impossible to combine demands for a comfortable protection device with requirements for adequate absorption capacity and leakage security.
A demand therefore still exists for an effectively functioning intralabial sanitary protection device which is comfortable to wear and stays safely in place during use and which moreover affords satisfactory leakproofness.
By the present invention, however, an absorbent sanitary protection device of the type referred to in the introduction has been produced, in which the disadvantages and problems from which previously known sanitary protection devices for intralabial use suffered have been minimized. A product made according to one embodiment of the invention includes an absorption body which is made from a preformed, at least partly dehydrated hydrogel and is in the shape of a spoon with a cupshaped portion arranged on the first surface and an elongate handle-shaped portion which, by way of the preforming, comprises a portion which, upon wetting, swells and forms a raised portion on the first surface of the protection device.
As a result of the special design of the sanitary protection device, a particularly good anatomical fit and consequently good retention of the protection device during use as well as a high degree of leakage security are achieved. Moreover, it is ensured that the sanitary protection device is from the outset positioned correctly in relation to the body of the wearer. In this connection, the sanitary protection device is arranged with the spoon-shaped part over the clitoris of the wearer and the elongate handle part over the vaginal orifice. The accuracy of positioning which can in this way be brought about ensures that the raised portion will be formed in the correct place in relation to the body of the wearer.
Since an absorbent sanitary protection device according to the invention is relatively small and in this respect preferably has a length which does not exceed approximately 8.5 cm, it can be an advantage if the sanitary protection device comprises a gripping device for removal of the protection device after use. In this connection, suitable gripping devices are gripping loops, removal strings, gripping tabs or the like. The gripping device can be made of the same material as the remainder of the sanitary protection device and therefore constitute an integral part thereof, or the gripping device can alternatively be a separate component which is fastened to the sanitary protection device. In this connection, the gripping device can be molded into the hydrogel, or be glued, welded or mechanically fixed to the sanitary protection device.
A gripping device in the form of a gripping tab or a gripping loop can also be used in order to facilitate application of the sanitary protection device over the clitoris and the vaginal orifice.
The hydrogel is made of a material which does not irritate the mucous membranes of the wearer and can in this respect comprise polymers based on vinyl alcohol, polyacrylate, polymethacrylate, polyethylene oxide, polysaccharide, acrylamide, vinyl pyrrolidone, polyethers, amino acids or urethane, and also mixtures, copolymers and derivatives thereof.
When the sanitary protection device is manufactured by molding in a mold, a skin-like surface is formed on the second surface of the hydrogel. Such a skin-like surface functions as a liquid barrier which prevents liquid from leaking out from the protection device. Alternatively, it is of course possible to provide the sanitary protection device with a separate liquid-blocking layer in the form of a plastic film, or a coating of a liquid-blocking material.
The absorbent sanitary protection device is imparted, preferably by molding swollen hydrogel, an anatomically adapted shape with a cup-shaped front portion and an elongate rear portion with a raised portion. The shaped swollen hydrogel is dehydrated, entirely or at least to such an extent that the hydrogel can reabsorb liquid when it is subjected to wetting during use in an absorbent sanitary protection device. The resulting protection device is, after dehydration, ready for use.
When the protection device is used, the hydrogel will absorb bodily fluid and then swell to its original, predetermined shape with a rear raised portion. At the same time, the surface of the hydrogel becomes sticky, which, in a gentle and comfortable manner, allows easy adhesion of the protection device to the mucous membranes between the labia of the wearer. During the course of absorption, an underpressure also arises in the absorption material, which contributes to the protection device being retained against the body of the wearer. The sticky surface remains moist during use, which results in the risk of the mucous membranes of the wearer drying out being eliminated. When use is made of conventional fibrous absorption materials and conventional surface materials which are designed so as to carry liquid away rapidly from the surface of the absorbent product, drying out of the mucous membranes is a considerable problem. Moreover, a dry surface on an absorbent product which is in contact with sensitive body surfaces, such as mucous membranes, leads to an increased risk of chafing and other mechanical irritation.
The adhesion capacity of the wet hydrogel, together with the anatomically adapted shape of the sanitary protection device, results in the protection device staying safely in place during use, without chafing or otherwise irritating the mucous membranes of the wearer. The exceptionally good fit and reliable attachment makes it possible to design the protection device so as to be small and unobtrusive, without jeopardizing the leakage security. This means that the protection device is less bulky and uncomfortable to wear than the previously known intralabial protection devices which consist essentially of conventional fibrous absorption materials.
If greater absorption capacity is required, or when the anticipated liquid flow is relatively great, the liquid absorption capacity of the sanitary protection device can be increased by arranging an absorption material with a higher liquid absorption rate inside the raised portion of the protection device. A suitable such absorption material is absorbent foam. The inner absorption material is preferably exposed for receiving liquid through an opening in the hydrogel on the first surface of the sanitary protection device.
According to an alternative embodiment, the sanitary protection device can be designed with a raised portion, in which one or more-cavities or wells are arranged, which are open for liquid to flow in on the first side of the sanitary protection device. Liquid which cannot be absorbed immediately by the hydrogel can be caught temporarily in the wells and then absorbed gradually by the hydrogel. This embodiment is a simpler variant of the embodiment mentioned previously with an inner absorption body in the raised portion.
The absorbent sanitary protection device according to the invention is preferably designed so as to follow the anatomy closely in the genital area of a female wearer. In this connection, the spoon-shaped portion preferably has a length of between 15-20 mm, and the handle part has a length of between 55-65 mm. If the sanitary protection device is provided with a raised portion, this should preferably be positioned at a distance from the spoon-shaped portion of approximately 10 mm, measured in the longitudinal direction of the protection device. The raised portion then preferably has a length of between 30-35 mm, which leaves an essentially plane portion behind the raised portion with an extent in the longitudinal direction which is between 15-20 mm. The overall length of the sanitary protection device is preferably approximately 85 mm. The width, that is to say the extent in the transverse direction, of the sanitary protection device is preferably between 5-20 mm, and more preferably between 10-15 mm, at the widest point of the spoon-shaped portion. The handle-shaped portion preferably has a maximum width of 20 mm, and the width of the raised portion is approximately 10 mm.
One advantage of a protection device according to the invention is that its small size and great flexibility allow the protection device to be flushed away after use. A used protection device can therefore be disposed of in a simple and convenient manner.
A sanitary protection device according to the invention can, in the event of heavy flows or when increased leakage security is desired, for example for night use, be used in combination with a panty liner or a sanitary towel.